


The Sea-Dragon and the Lioness.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is called Jaehaerys Targaryen, Jon is the King of Stepstones, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, short-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Jaeherys Targaryen, The conquering King of Stepstones and the Narrow sea was summoned back to King's Landing by his family to marry.





	The Sea-Dragon and the Lioness.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a short fic. I wanted it to be one-shot but then I found out that I'm not capable of writing big-ass chapters. So this will be split into four chapters. Enjoy!!!

Jon grumbled under his breath as the stink of the city hit his nostrils. His flagship, Winterfury was nearing the docks of King's Landing. He was standing on the deck with Ghost shadowing behind him and Ser Davos Deaworth, the commander of his navy on his right.  
  
The guards at the docks saw Jon climbing down from his ship and formed a file to escort him. Everyone on the path bowed before him, chanting his name. "King Jaehaerys! King Jaehaerys! King Jaehaerys!" he heard them chant. He was greeted by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent on the steps of the Red Keep.  
  
"Your grace," they both greeted and bowed. Jon smiled at them and hugged both the men tightly.  
  
"You look extremely delighted," Ser Oswell said in a mocking tone.  
  
Jon glared at the man. "Where is that idiot?"  
  
"The King is in the throne room, your grace," Ser Arthur replied. Jon nodded and made his way towards the throne room with Ghost, Ser Davos and twenty of his men trailing behind. Everyone bowed as he made his way. They reached their destination, and Ser Arthur pointed his hand at the Herald. Jon paused for a moment for the herald to announce his arrival. After all, he is the King in his own right and it wouldn't be regal to just barge in.  
  
"Entering. King Jaehaerys of House Stark and Targaryen, Conquering King of the Stepstones and the protector of the Narrow sea," the herald announced and opened the door for Jon to enter. He entered the throne room, and everyone went on their knees. His eyes went directly towards the throne and there he was. His shit of a brother sitting on top of the Iron Throne and conducting the court.  
  
His eyes tracked down Jon's and a sheepish smile crept upon his face. "adjourned!" he said and Jon watched the people scurry off from the throne room. Jon signaled his men to do the same. Within a few minutes, the throne room was empty, save for Jon, Egg and the Kingsguards. When his brother came nearer to him with that foolish smile on his lips, Jon was in half a mind to smack that shit but controlled himself.  
  
"Brother," the king of the seven kingdoms greeted his brother and pulled into a hug.  
  
"You smell like shit. Just like this city of yours." Aegon just chuckled."Now, tell me why am I here?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jon," Egg said in his familiar mocking tone. "Thanks for asking."  
  
Jon rolled his eyes. Suddenly the doors of the throne room opened, and two of his favorite people in the whole world entered the throne room. Jon smiled brightly as his Grandmother Rhaella and Queen mother Elia rushed towards him. Seeing them again was the sole comfort for him in the shithole of a city. Every good part of him comes from the two women before him.  
  
"Little brat!" his grandmother exclaimed and gathered Jon into an embrace.  
  
"I missed you, grandma," Jon whispered into her ears.  
  
"And I you, my dragonwolf," Rhaella said. Jon felt some wet tears on her eyes. Grandmother let him go and he was then embraced by his mother, Elia. Elia wasn't the woman who gave birth to him, but she was the woman who raised him as one of her own. Any other woman in her place would have treated him worse but not the Kind Queen Elia. She was also the woman who gave him his two siblings. His siblings were a big pain in his ass, but Jon loves them the most. Jon spent the next few minutes asking about how they are.  
  
Mother mentioned to him that Rhaenys was with child. Obviously, Jon already knew that since the child was his and Rhaenys' first child as well. Rhaenys married Lord Edmure Tully four years ago. Their father was alive at the time and a year later she gave birth a beautiful looking boy with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale white skin. Everyone said that the baby was born with Rhaenys' appearance and Tully's skin tone but what the fools didn't grasp was that the little Jonother Tully was a perfect mixture of both his biological parents. The second child has conceived five moons ago. Rhaenys and her husband visited the Bloodstone, the capital of Stepstones. Well, Edmure spent most of his days with wine, and his wife spent most of her days riding Jon.  
  
Grandmother told both Daenerys and Viserys were doing good as well. Daenerys married Jon's cousin Robb Stark. Another betrothal made by King Rhaegar, therefore ending the animosity between the North and the crown. The marriage also fulfilled the Pact of Ice and Fire. Viserys wed Princess Arianne Martell and currently resides at Sunspear annoying everyone around him.  
  
"You must be tired," Elia said after a few minutes. "We prepared your chambers."  
  
Aegon opened his mouth to declare something but silenced by Elia's sharp look. The king of the seven kingdoms shut his mouth like a child. Mother's stare has that effect on all of them. Jon too obeyed like an obedient child and marched towards his room. It was the same room where he spent most of his life. After a nice relaxing bath, he headed towards his brother's private solar.  
  
He entered the solar and saw Aegon was sitting on the middle, Grandmother on the right and Mother on his left. Ghost followed him and then went towards his grandmother, placing his massive head on grandmother's lap enjoying the rubs from her delicate hands. Jon took his seat across them.  
  
"Where are Margaery and Aemon?" Jon asked, noticing the absence of Aegon's wife and son.  
  
"Highgarden. Lady Olenna is ill," Aegon replied.  
  
Jon glared at his brother, "You know that's not true, right? She will be back learning some new things from her grandmother to whisper in your ears."  
  
Aegon smirked at him. Like he did something proud. "Of course I know, brother since it was I who sent a forged letter."  
  
Jon chuckled at Egg. "You certainly grew up."  
  
"It's just I don't want any trouble dealing with the two of you." All the occupants in the room chuckled. It's not a secret that Queen Margaery never liked her husband's brother. She considered Jon as the usurper who stole the throne of Stepstones from Aegon's grasp neglecting the fact it was Jon who conquered and liberated the Islands. Both Elia and Rhaella didn't like the match between Aegon and Margaery but late King Rhaegar promised the betrothal after the forces of the Reach came to his aid during Robert's rebellion.  
  
"It's your wife who causes all the trouble."  
  
Aegon rolled his eyes. "Really, Jon? If my memory serves right, it was you who disrespected Margaery and her family calling them that they are nothing but jumped-up stewards."  
  
"After she urged her brothers to chain Ghost!" Hearing the name, the white direwolf rose his head from Rhaella's lap and whined.  
  
"Oh, poor boy," grandmother cooed at the wolf and placed his massive head on her lap once again as if he requires an invitation.  
  
Jon poured a cup of wine for himself and pushed the jar towards his family, "So, the reason?"  
  
"I need your help," he said looking at Jon directly in his eyes.  
  
"Who is causing trouble?" Jon asked in impatience. The sooner that he assists his brother the sooner he can return to his kingdom.  
  
"Lannisters."  
  
"That bloody family!" he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What do they want?"  
  
"Three Million Gold Dragons."  
  
"Three Million?" Jon asked dumbfounded. "Why do they need three million from us?"  
  
Egg looked at his mother. "Because we owe them," she said merely.  
  
"We owe them three million gold dragons?"  
  
"Your father borrowed money from them after Robert's Rebellion. And now they are calling for the debt to be repaid," his grandmother explained rationally.  
  
"Father borrowed money from the Lannisters?"  
  
"Don't repeat the same, idiot!" Aegon barked. Jon ignored him and pleaded for an answer from his grandmother.  
  
"Where do you think he got the money to repair all destructions caused during the Rebellion?" Naturally, it's all about the fucking Rebellion.  
  
Jon sighed in defeat, "How much do you have?"  
  
"Not enough!" Egg said sheepishly. "But you can help us."  
  
"I don't possess that much gold on me either."  
  
"Well, you see. The Lannisters are willing to let go of the debt," Egg said and looked at both the woman beside him who nodded at him.  
  
"If you marry Myrcella Lannister and take her as your Queen Consort of the Stepstones," Queen Mother Elia finished.  
  
Jon stared at his family, "You want to sell me for three million gold dragons?"  
  
"If I had known that you were worth Three million, I would have sold you long ago brother," Aegon japed but shut his mouth when he noticed the fury in Jon's eyes. "Common idiot! It's not like I'm proposing you to marry a Frey or that annoying red-head cousin of yours. Myrcella is a gorgeous sixteen-year-old woman, from an old family and Varys informed me that she's a kind-hearted girl with none of her mother's evil qualities."  
  
"It's not her I'm troubled about," Jon replied with a frown. "It's that fucking family."  
  
"I married a Tyrell. So, don't lecture me about it," Aegon snapped.  
  
"Easy for you to say since you have both grandmother and mother here to keep the Tyrells at bay."  
  
"What makes you think that we will let you alone to deal with the Lannsiters?" Rhaella questioned Jon with a smirk. As a matter of course, Jon knows that. They both remain the fervent supporters of Jon establishing his own kingdom on the Isles of Stepstones instead of merging it with the Seven Kingdoms. The Tyrells opposed it, but Aegon put an end to that. It was Queen Rhaella's plan in the first place. If the Stepstones merged with the Seven Kingdoms, she pointed out that it wouldn't be wise to toll the Westerosi ships passing through but if it was a separate kingdom, then the ships have to pay the toll price to pass through the Islands. In return for naming Jon as the King of the Stepstones, he has to share the money that he collected from the tolls, equally in half with the Seven Kingdoms for the next three hundred years. That part of the agreement wasn't made public. Jon's men guarded the water, and he was proud to say that no ships have been pirated in the last two years. The ships also brought many trading opportunities to the Islands.  
  
Aegon cleared his throat to say something, but Jon slammed his cup on the desk. "Shut your mouth!" he declared and shifted his eyes to both the ladies in the room. "What do you think?"  
  
Rhaella looked at him with those kind eyes of hers. "You are a King and you need a wife from an influential family. I hate the Lannisters, but they are a powerful house. If Tyrosh, Myr or Lys tries anything about raising arms against you. You will require all the support."

  
Elia then stood up from her seat and walked towards him. She placed both of her palms on his cheek and looked at him. "Myrcella is a very good girl. She would be a dutiful wife for you and with proper training, a worthy Queen."

Jon stared at his mother and nodded his consent. "But I want both Tywin Lannister and Cersei Lannister nowhere near me."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory will be revealed in the next chapter through Myrcella's POV. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. And please leave some comments.


End file.
